


Entre la Nieve

by SlowRiot



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas Eve, F/F, Modern AU, Navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRiot/pseuds/SlowRiot
Summary: Pequeño fic navideño inspirado por la película Let It Snow:Luisita acaba pasando el día de Nochebuena con Amelia Ledesma después de que la que la famosa cantante se encuentre con su coche atrapado en la nieve en una calle de Madrid.
Relationships: Luisita Gomez/Amelia Ledesma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Entre la Nieve

La mañana de Nochebuena se había levantado completamente blanca. Casi medio metro de nieve se había acumulado durante la noche y como consecuencia muchos comercios habían decidido cerrar.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, y Luisita se estaba intentando hacer paso entre la nieve de camino al Asturiano, llevando una bolsa de comida que su madre le había encargado. Encima del frío penetrante, un fuerte viento se levantaba de vez en cuando llevando consigo copos de nieve que le impedían la visión.

Estaba a tan solo a una calle de su bar cuando vio un coche atascado por la nieve. La dueña estaba de pie al lado con el móvil en la mano, dándole golpes con aparente frustración.

Luisita se acercó a la mujer, la cual se imaginaba había decidido conducir pensando inocentemente que podría llegar hasta su destino a pesar de la acumulación de nieve.

—Perdone—le dijo al llegar hasta ella, y no fue hasta entonces que reconoció su cara. Era Amelia Ledesma, la famosa cantante de pop. En los últimos 5 años su música había estado prácticamente en todos los lados.

Amelia la miró un segundo y después sin escuchar nada más le dijo:

—Disculpa, pero ahora no es un buen momento.

“¿Buen momento para qué?”, se preguntó Luisita, pero pronto entendió que Amelia se había pensado que se había acercado para pedirle un autógrafo.

Luisita se sintió molesta por su presunción, y le respondió de forma cortante.

—Solo venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda. Pero ya veo que lo tienes todo bajo control—y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia el bar.

—Perdón—le dijo enseguida Amelia, haciendo que Luisita se parase en el acto—. Perdón, es que se me ha quedado atascado el coche, y encima mi móvil se ha quedado sin batería. ¿No sabrás dónde queda este hotel?

Amelia le enseñó una hoja de papel donde tenía anotado el nombre y la calle.

—Uy, esto está en la otra punta de la ciudad.

—Ya me imaginaba—dijo Amelia, con un tono de desesperación.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo al bar. Puedes cargar el móvil allí.

—¿El bar estará abierto? Parece que está todo cerrado por aquí.

—Bueno, no para el público, pero es el bar de mi familia, y vamos a celebrar la Nochebuena allí.

A la mujer se le iluminó la cara y aceptó la oferta de buen gusto. Probablemente ya se había estado imaginando que tendría que caminar hasta su hotel en medio del temporal.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad—le dijo acompañándola mientras Luisita empezaba a caminar—. Y perdón de nuevo por la contestación de antes.

Luisita se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo que te pase mucho, y además estabas en un momento de tensión.

—Pero eso no es excusa, sobre todo porque tú solo estabas intentando ayudar.

Luisita agradeció la disculpa y le dijo en un tono más suave.

—No te preocupes.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero yo me llamo Amelia.

—Yo soy Luisita. Mira—dijo señalando la puerta del Asturiano—, ese es el bar.

Entraron las dos juntas y Luisita se fue a hablar con su madre, explicándole la situación y pidiéndole un cargador para el móvil de Amelia.

—Enseguida te lo ponemos a cargar. Debes de estar congelada ¿quieres tomar algo?

—Si no le importa ponerme un café.

—Cómo me va a importar. Y llámame de tú. Yo soy Manolita, la madre de Luisita.

—Muchas gracias, encantada—le respondió con una breve sonrisa.

Amelia parecía estar incómoda allí, cómo si se sintiese fuera de lugar. Luisita pensó que probablemente ella estuviese acostumbrada a sitios más elegantes o menos de barrio.

Se metió detrás de la barra para poner el cargador en uno de los enchufes, y le pasó el cable a Amelia.

Manolita se acercó a ella, y señalando a Amelia con la cabeza le dijo en un medio susurro:

—Oye, esa no es la cantante que…

—Sí, mamá—respondió rápidamente, antes de que su madre terminase la pregunta.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Me la encontré en la calle de enfrente, con el coche atascado en la nieve.

—Ya. Es que como se le ocurre sacar el coche con el temporal que hay.

Luisita miró hacia donde estaba Amelia ahora. Su abuelo Pelayo se había sentado a su lado, dándole conversación. Se estremeció pensando en la tabarra que le podría estar dando su abuelo, pero, para su sorpresa, vio a Amelia reírse de buena gana con él.

La primera impresión que había tenido de ella no había sido muy buena, pero ahora que estaba de mejor humor parecía mucho más amable.

Aunque no se consideraba una fan de su música, tan solo le gustaban algunas canciones, había leído entrevistas con ella y admiraba la franqueza con la que hablaba.

Se acercó a los dos, trayendo el café de Amelia, y le preguntó si necesitaba algo más.

—No, muchas gracias, ya bastante habéis hecho.

—No es molestia.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le preguntó, señalando a una de las sillas de la mesa.

—No, la verdad es que debería ponerme a ayudar con la comida.

—No digas tonterías, charrita—dijo su abuelo—, que de eso nos encargamos nosotros. Tú quédate aquí a charlar con tu nueva amiga.

Luisita se avergonzó un poco de que hubiese llamado a Amelia “su amiga”, y esperó que esto no le hubiera molestado a la cantante.

—¿A lo mejor puedo ayudar yo también? —preguntó Amelia, para sorpresa de nieta y abuelo.

—¿De verdad quieres? —dijo Luisita.

—Sí, claro, yo también solía preparar la cena de Nochebuena con mi madre.

Amelia se levantó del asiento dispuesta, y Luisita no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su ofrecimiento.

Se pusieron juntas a preparar la fruta y Luisita le enseñó como lo hacían en su casa, mientras que Amelia le contó cómo lo solían hacer en la suya.

—¿Cómo es que celebráis la Nochebuena aquí en el bar?

—Es que en mi casa somos muchos, somos 8 hermanos, aunque mis hermanas mayores están lejos y este año no pueden venir. Pero también viene el marido de mi hermana. Y a veces también se une Benigna, una vecina amiga de la familia. Con tanta gente, es más fácil celebrarlo aquí.

—Sois una familia muy unida, por lo que veo.

Luisita no pudo evitar notar un tono amargo en su voz y se preguntó por primera vez por qué ella no estaba con su familia.

El móvil de Amelia hizo un pequeño ruido y ésta se levantó a cogerlo.

—Ya está cargado. Voy a llamar a mi agente, a ver si puede venir a buscarme.

Cuando Amelia salió del bar para hablar por teléfono, Manolita fue hacia Luisita.

—Luisita, hija, que me acabo de acordar que dejé el regalo de tu hermano Manolín encargado en La Puntada Francesa. ¿Por qué no te pasas a recogerlo?

Luisita miró a través del ventanal a la calle, y señalándolo con las dos manos, le respondió:

—Pero, mamá, ¿has visto el tiempo que hay? ¿Cómo voy a salir ahora?

—Bueno, hija, es que no voy a mandar a Manolín a por él.

Amelia volvió a entrar al bar en ese momento.

—He llamado a mi agente, que me va a venir a buscar—les dijo Amelia, pero al notar la situación entre las dos preguntó— ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, que mi madre me ha pedido que vaya hasta La Puntada Francesa, que está por lo menos a media hora andando _sin nieve_—remarcó—para ir a recoger el regalo de mi hermano. Así que nada—se volvió hacia Amelia resignada—te veré cuando vuelva. Aunque a lo mejor ya te habrán venido a buscar—añadió al recordar lo que les acababa de decir.

—Te puedo acompañar yo—dijo sin dudar Amelia.

—¿Hasta La Puntada Francesa? —le preguntó Luisita con incredulidad. Quién iba a querer ir hasta allí y menos en la víspera de Navidad.

—Me parece muy bien—dijo Manolita antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más—así nos quedamos los demás preparando las cosas. Anda, Luisita, ve antes de que se te haga tarde.

Y así, a los cinco minutos se encontraron las dos de nuevo en la calle, caminando por la nieve que les llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

—No protestes tanto—le dijo entre risas Amelia, después de escuchar todas las quejas de Luisita.

—No, es que no me parece justo, siempre es a mí a la que le toca hacer todo.

—Tienes mucha suerte de tener una familia como la tuya.

Otra vez el tono de antes. Miró a Amelia, pero ésta ya había vuelto a cambiar de tema.

—Me encanta la nieve—dijo, agachándose a tocarla con las manos.

Luisita la observó. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que le habían cerrado la escuela y había salido a jugar con la nieve.

Se había quedado tan abstraída pensando en eso que para cuando vio la bola en la mano de Amelia ya era demasiado tarde y tan solo sus reflejos evitaron que le diera en toda la cara.

—¡Oye! —gritó, queriendo sonar ofendida, pero sus manos ya estaban rebuscando en la nieve y formando una bola para intentar atrapar a la cantante que ya había empezado a huir.

Varias bolas volaron de un lado a otro, en alguna ocasión pasando demasiado cerca de algún inocente transeúnte al que le pedían perdón profusamente antes de seguir con su particular guerra, hasta que Luisita se tropezó al intentar correr y acabó echada boca arriba sobre un montón de nieve fresca.

Amelia fue hacia donde estaba, al principio con cara de preocupación, pero de nuevo divertida al ver que Luisita se encontraba bien.

Para su sorpresa, Amelia se echó al lado de ella, empezando a mover los brazos y las piernas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Un ángel en la nieve. ¿Nunca has hecho uno?

—Cuando era pequeña—dijo Luisita.

—Venga, va, ¿no te divierte hacer esto?

Luisita sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, pero empezó a imitar a Amelia.

Realmente Amelia Ledesma no era en absoluto como se la había imaginado.

Para cuando llegaron a La Puntada Francesa estaban las dos muertas de frío, con el pelo algo mojado de la nieve.

Por suerte la nevada había mantenido a la mayor parte de la gente en su casa y, aunque aún estaba lleno, no había las multitudes que se podían esperar en esa fecha.

Luisita se dirigió a la sección de relojes y preguntó a la dependienta por el encargo de su madre. Cuando volvió con él, se lo metió en el bolso y se dispuso a salir, pero se paró al notar que su acompañante no la seguía.

—¿Por qué no nos tomamos un café arriba antes de salir, y así entramos en calor? —le pidió Amelia, que estaba prácticamente tiritando de frío.

Luisita se quedó pensando y, en realidad, se lo merecían después de haber tenido que hacer el camino hasta allí. Además, no tenía ganas de salir otra vez al frío, e incluso menos de separarse de Amelia, así que aceptó y subieron hasta la última planta.

Se sentaron en una esquina de la cafetería. Durante un buen rato estuvieron hablando de cosas variadas, como sus postres favoritos de navidad o el peor regalo que les habían hecho nunca. Al cabo de un tiempo, Luisita se decidió a preguntarle por su estancia en Madrid.

—Tengo una serie de conciertos estos próximos días—dijo sin más.

Luisita asintió sin saber que más decir.

—Eso está bien—dijo al fin, y luego añadió—. Debes disfrutar mucho de tu profesión.

Amelia la miró a los ojos y a Luisita no le pareció la mirada de una persona que está viviendo una vida gratificante.

—Me gusta la música, las actuaciones, el escenario, el contacto con el público. Pero, no sé, todo el mundillo, la prensa…Hay muchas cosas que no disfruto, la verdad—empezó a contarle Amelia—. Además, mi agente siempre me busca los conciertos y organiza mis giras sin consultarme, y hay veces que actúo sin ganas, y eso me hace sentir incluso peor.

—Y si no eres feliz, ¿por qué lo haces?

Amelia la miró confundida, y Luisita tuvo miedo de haberse metido dónde no la llamaban e intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿Dónde vas a pasar la Nochebuena?

—En el hotel.

—¿Hay alguna fiesta?

—No…pensaba ponerme una película y pedir algo de comida.

Luisita no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Le dieron unas ganas tremendas de ofrecerle que se quedara a cenar con su familia, pero en el último instante le frenó pensar lo ridículo que era que una persona tan famosa como Amelia fuese a pasar las navidades con una familia de barrio como la suya.

—Bueno, seguro que tienes mucha gente con quién pasar las fiestas. Tú qué tienes tantos admiradores y gente a tu alrededor.

—No te creas—dijo negando con la cabeza—. Admiradores sí, pero no es lo mismo. Esas personas solo saben quién es Amelia Ledesma, la cantante, pero a la Amelia de verdad la conoce muy poca gente.

—Bueno, pues que sepas que lo poco que estoy conociendo a la Amelia de verdad, me gusta mucho más que la famosa de las revistas—le aseguró Luisita con una sonrisa, a la que Amelia correspondió.

Poco después se acercó a la mesa un grupo de chicas adolescentes, Luisita les calculó unos 15-16 años, que habían reconocido a la cantante. Amelia pareció un poco abrumada, y la mirada que le dedicó a Luisita pareció pedir disculpas.

Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver que más y más gente se estaba fijando en ella. Después de tomarse los selfies con las chicas, Amelia se levantó de la mesa diciéndole un rápido “vamos” a Luisita. 

Se acercaron al mostrador, y Amelia pagó la cuenta. Después le cogió la mano a Luisita y salieron a toda prisa de la cafetería. Amelia la guio por la tienda, se encontraban en la sección de deporte y aire libre, y se paró delante de una exposición de camping que tenía una tienda de campaña montada, y sin mediar palabra, la abrió y se metió dentro. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —acertó a decir Luisita, antes de meterse con ella entre risas—. Estás loca.

Amelia cerró la tienda de campaña detrás de ella y se quedaron a solas dentro.

Estuvieron unos segundos calladas, riendo por lo bajo pensando en su pequeña travesura. Luisita sintió que bajo la tenue luz anaranjada que proporcionaba la tela de la tienda, el ambiente se había vuelto de repente más íntimo, y por fin se atrevió a preguntar lo que había estado rondando su mente desde aquella mañana.

—¿Por qué no celebras las navidades con tu familia?

Amelia volvió a quedarse seria y Luisita pensó que le iba a decir que no era asunto suyo. En lugar de eso, la cantante respondió sinceramente.

—Desde que salí públicamente con mi orientación sexual, mi padre ha renegado de mí. Dice que he avergonzado a la familia.

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser eso? Si eres una cantante famosa, todo el mundo te admira, debería estar orgulloso de ti.

—Pues no lo está, Luisita. No me quiere, y ni siquiera me dirige la palabra. Mucho menos me deja que pase las navidades en casa. Mi hermano es igual.

—¿Y tu madre que dice? 

—Mi madre...mi madre no tiene poder para convencer a mi padre, y básicamente vive bajo sus reglas. Nos vemos y hablamos a veces a sus espaldas, pero eso es todo.

—¿Y no ha pensado en dejarle?

Amelia casqueó la lengua.

—No, Luisita, mi madre no es de esas. Ella cree en el matrimonio para toda la vida, y en que tiene que obedecer al marido.

—No me puedo creer que aún siga habiendo mujeres así, en pleno siglo XXI.

—Pues ya ves. Pero yo no, Luisita. Yo no voy a vivir bajo sus reglas ni voy a ocultar quién soy.

—¿Sabes? —empezó a decir Luisita, apartando la mirada—. Me acuerdo de cuando tú saliste del armario, porque eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas para contárselo yo a mi familia.

En cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras, Luisita se dio cuenta de que probablemente era una estupidez contarle aquello. Qué le podía importar a ella eso.

—Perdona—añadió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Probablemente no te interese.

—Al contrario, Luisita—le dijo Amelia, poniendo una de sus manos sobre las suyas—. Me alegra saber que lo que hice al menos sirvió para ayudar a otras personas.

Luisita levantó la mirada de nuevo, y vio la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Amelia.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomó tu familia? 

—Bueno, al principio a mis padres les costó, pero ahora me apoyan muchísimo—empezó a explicarle Luisita—, y mis hermanos también. Y mi abuelo incluso pone la bandera en el bar durante el orgullo—En aquel momento se le ocurrió que era insensible hablar de lo mucho que le apoyaba su familia cuando Amelia le acababa de contar la situación con su propia familia—. Perdona, seguro que no quieres escuchar esto, teniendo en cuenta lo de tu padre.

—Al contrario, Luisita. Eso me recuerda que así es cómo debería ser siempre.

Luisita estudió la cara de Amelia. Aunque sus palabras expresaban determinación, un aura de tristeza la embargaba al hablar de ese tema.

—Tu familia es la que sale perdiendo, ¿sabes? —le dijo, mirándola fijamente—, porque se pierden poder estar con una persona tan maravillosa como tú.

El silencio se hizo entre ellas.

Seguían mirándose, pero Amelia empezó a inclinarse lentamente hacia Luisita. Una sensación electrizante pasó por su cuerpo y cerró los ojos esperando el contacto.

De repente se escuchó un ruido de pasos acercándose. Las dos se sobresaltaron, pero Amelia abrió la tienda decidida, y salió a hablar con el dependiente.

—Hola. Estábamos probando la tienda, es muy espaciosa, pero no es lo que buscamos. Muchas gracias.

Amelia le volvió a dar la mano a Luisita para guiarla y dejaron al dependiente atrás, que no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra, probablemente atónito al ver a una famosa saliendo de una tienda de campaña de exposición.

Ya había caído la noche cuando salieron otra vez a la calle, pero al menos el temporal había remitido y no hacía tanto viento. Luisita y Amelia hicieron el trayecto de vuelta al Asturiano entre risas, dándose ligeros golpes con los codos al caminar. Luisita ya se había empezado a hacer ilusiones de pasar la Nochebuena con ella cuando llegaron a la puerta del bar, donde una mujer con un móvil en la mano parecía estar esperando.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le dijo en cuanto vio a Amelia—Llevo llamándote un rato.

—Perdón—dijo Amelia—, creo que lo tenía en silencio y no vi la llamada.

—¿Quién es esta? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Luisita.

—Se llama Luisita—le dijo Amelia, antes de que Luisita pudiese saltar—. Es la chica que me prestó el cargador para poder cargar el móvil. Este es el bar de su familia.

—¿Y quién es usted? —preguntó Luisita, aún ofendida por la forma que había tenido de referirse a ella.

—Yo soy su agente—le respondió la mujer de forma cortante—. Amelia, vamos, tenemos el todoterreno allí. Ya hemos llamado a una grúa para que saque tu coche.

—Pero…¿No podría pasar la Nochebuena aquí? —dijo Luisita antes de poder contenerse. Sentía que su oportunidad se le estaba escapando de sus manos.

—Mira, guapa, Amelia tiene asuntos más importantes que atender que una cena en un bar. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, pero ya me encargo a partir de ahora. Vámonos, Amelia, que tenemos que hablar del asunto de Sara.

—¿Cómo que el asunto de Sara? —preguntó sorprendida Amelia.

—Tu ex, por supuesto. Hemos pensado que sería muy buena publicidad que se os fotografiara juntas estas Navidades. Sois una pareja muy popular. Sarelia, las llaman—añadió para Luisita, como si a ella le importase.

—Pero si Sara y yo terminamos.

—Ya lo sé, pero no te preocupes que ya hemos hablado con Sara y ella está encantada de volver. Anda, métete en el coche—la mujer empezó a empujar a Amelia por la espalda llevándola hasta el todoterreno que estaba aparcado en la esquina. Amelia se giró antes de meterse en el coche y Luisita pudo leer en sus labios “adiós”. 

A los pocos minutos, el coche con Amelia y su agente dentro se había ido, dejando a Luisita clavada en la puerta del bar.

Los Gómez estaban preparando la mesa para cenar, pero Luisita había encontrado unas revistas antiguas mientras recogía y se había quedado a un lado, abriendo las páginas a manotazos y refunfuñando para sí misma. En ese momento tenía una revista del corazón de hacía varios meses en los que había un reportaje con fotos robadas de Amelia con Sara.

—¿Qué te pasa, Luisi? —le dijo su hermana María, que acababa de ir hasta donde estaba Luisita sentada— ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte ya a la mesa?

—Mira esto—dijo Luisita señalando con un dedo el titular de la noticia donde decía “Sarelia”.

María no dijo nada, pero pareció entender el origen del cabreo de Luisita. Ésta volvió a coger la revista con las dos manos y pasó los ojos por las páginas, aparentando leer.

—Supongo que Luiselia no suena tan bien como Sarelia—murmuró por lo bajo.

—No digas tonterías, Luisi. En tal caso sería Luimelia, que suena mucho mejor.

—Pues no va a ser ni una cosa ni la otra, porque no la voy a volver a ver.

—Anda, ven aquí—María le quitó la revista de las manos y se la llevó junto al resto de comensales—. Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

—¿Ya estáis todos listos? —preguntó Manolita, mirando a su familia reunida alrededor de la mesa— Bueno, voy a ir sacando as cosas—dijo mientras se metía en la cocina del bar.

—Yo voy a ir abriendo el vino que me regalaron—dijo Marcelino, acercándose a la entrada del bar, donde había una cesta navideña sin abrir encima de una mesa—. Oye, ¿no parece que hay alguien ahí fuera? —preguntó cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca del ventanal.

A Luisita prácticamente se le salió el corazón por la boca. Levantándose de un salto, salió del bar apresuradamente. Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Amelia, que parecía que se estaba dirigiendo hacia el Asturiano.

Las dos se quedaron inmóviles, aparentemente sin preocuparse por los pequeños copos de nieve que habían comenzado a caer de nuevo y que se iban depositando poco a poco sobre ellas.

Luisita finalmente se acercó hasta Amelia, casi sin poderse creer que de verdad hubiera vuelto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a ver si la invitación de pasar la Nochebuena con vosotros seguía en pie.

—Claro—le dijo Luisita sin dudar—. Aunque tu agente te va a matar.

—No. No me va a matar porque la he despedido.

—¿La has despedido? —repitió lo que le acababa de decir, impactada por la noticia tan repentina.

—Sí—le dijo Amelia—. A partir de ahora voy a hacer las cosas de forma diferente, a mi manera.

—Pues, me alegro mucho. ¿Cómo es que te has decido ahora?

—Fue lo que tú me dijiste esta tarde. Me hizo pensar que no hay ninguna razón para que siga con algo que no me hace feliz.

Luisita se enterneció al pensar que sus palabras habían tenido ese efecto en Amelia. Entonces se acordó de lo último que había dicho su agente.

—¿Y Sara? —preguntó tímidamente.

Amelia soltó una ligera carcajada.

—No hay nada entre ella y yo. Estuvimos juntas muy poco tiempo e incluso entonces fue más lo que la prensa se inventó que lo que teníamos.

Luisita no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—¿Entramos? —le ofreció a Amelia.

Giró el cuerpo en dirección a la puerta, pero Amelia no se movió.

—Antes quería hacer otra cosa.

Y sin decir nada más, se acercó a Luisita y la besó.

Al poco tiempo, escucharon la voz de Manolita, que se acababa se asomar a la puerta.

—Pero ¿qué hacéis ahí las dos que os vais a congelar? Pasad adentro, que está frío.

Luisita y Amelia se miraron con una sonrisa y entraron juntas.

—¿Te quedas a cenar entonces? —continuó diciendo Manolita, con una pregunta que sonó más como una afirmación—. Siéntate, que te pongo un plato ahora mismo.

Amelia encontró una silla al lado de Luisita. Aquellos que no la habían visto por la mañana e ignoraban la historia, se quedaron perplejos al verla sentada entre ellos.

Pero al igual que había ocurrido con Luisita, ellos tampoco tardaron mucho en dejar de verla como una celebridad. Al final de la noche, para ellos ya no era Amelia Ledesma, sino tan solo Amelia.

**5 años más tarde**

Era la mañana de Nochebuena, y Amelia estaba subida a una silla al lado de un árbol distribuyendo las bolas y figuritas que Luisita le iba pasando.

—Este es el último—le dijo Luisita pasándole una estrella, que Amelia colocó juiciosamente en la parte más alta del árbol.

Iba a bajarse de la silla cuando vio algo que la distrajo.

—Mira, Luisita—dijo, señalando hacia la calle.

—¿Qué pasa? —Luisita siguió el dedo de Amelia, pero no entendió a lo que se refería.

Al volver a mirarla pudo ver una sonrisa pícara formándose en los labios de su mujer.

—Mira que de nieve. ¿Te acuerdas? Como el día que nos conocimos.

—No—respondió Luisita, que conocía perfectamente sus intenciones, pero sin poder contener una sonrisa ella misma—. No, Amelia, que tenemos mucho que hacer esta mañana.

Pero Amelia no parecía querer escucharla. Cogiendo los abrigos de ambas, salió corriendo hacia la calle.

—A ver si esta vez me ganas—le dijo, picándola.

—Te vas a enterar—respondió Luisita, saliendo detrás de ella.


End file.
